Bring It
by Tiggabear
Summary: Pan+Mysterious Dark Haired Boy+Trunks=Drama, Jealousy, Winner, and a Loser. What does that mean? Read and Find out.


**Author's Note:**First of all, I'm sorry. A whole year-bullshit-two years and I haven't written anything. Well…somehow I decided I was going to re-write this story and actually continue on with a few changes. I'm going to thank everybody **_profusely_**who reviewed the story and patiently waited. I'm going to actually update now. (I know, I know it's a fucking miracle) Either way, that's all I'll say for now. Enjoy the long awaited arrival of:-

**Bring It-Prologue**

Run.

The command was in the back of her mind, as she ducked and dodged every ki blast as quickly as she could, while at the same time, she flew through the forests around her grandparent's home hoping to find a safe haven for herself. It seemed as in no time she might run out of luck, but as always, she'd push it as far as she could.

She didn't even know how this whole mess started. All she knew at the very point in time, was the forest and the enraged half saiyan, that would be known as a prince in another time and place, with the lavender colored hair-courtesy of his own grandfather-that was after her as if his life depended on killing her. Why? She didn't know. The fact that she couldn't find any reason that the boy she cared for wanted to kill her angered her enough to fly much more.

A clearing into the mountain side where another green-skinned alien lived, came into view, and Pan paused for one second trying to get her bearings, hoping to somehow save herself from the rage that was all the glory of Trunks, giving a battle cry in the distance. Seconds later, he came into view and that was when he'd thrown her a ki-blast that would kill any lesser being than she. Somehow, thankful with the fact that she didn't let her powers stay dormant in her blood, she guarded herself against the blast and threw one of her own, somehow going offensive, only to bide time for herself to get away.

The fact that she attacked him only seemed to get Trunks more vexed than he already was, with him throwing more ki-blasts, and with her retreating back, she ducked and dodged them with ease, being pushed with the fear of being hit and killed. All she had at the moment was her will to survive. She wasn't at the moment any match with Trunks.

"You're a fuckin' coward Pan. You always were. Always hid behind a front!" were Trunks words to egg her on, "Come and fight me and let's get this whole thing over with."

Suddenly, anger coursed through every inch of her being. Suddenly, she'd had enough. And as suddenly as she could blink, she was there in Trunks face, and that's when she threw the blow to his face. Trunks tipped back a few miles away from her and anger coursing through his veins, he flew right back over towards her, and the battle ensued. Swear words were exchanged, dry laughter was heard, and smiles that didn't reach the eyes were thrown in the mix here and there as one gathered the upper hand over the other.

Sadly enough, Pan was falling to the ground at a very high velocity and break neck speed, courtesy to a punch that Trunks had given her with no thought to it. She thought it was all over after that. Trunks, smirking and looking very much like his father would in such a situation, had his hand closed into fist, ready to add the final blow and become winner of a fight of which she didn't know the reason she was fighting for. Pan closed her eyes awaiting the blow since she was too weak at that point to fight back. She didn't even brace herself for it, thinking that it would've been futile to do so.

Just then, without warning, someone's ki blast went right through Trunks, and he fell at her feet. Looking up, she saw a dark haired boy, with electric blue eyes. He held out his hand, grabbed hers, and pulled her up so that she was right in front of him. Before she knew it, his lips had claimed hers. Pan fell into the kiss, with his lips so soft on top of her, and his tongue doing things to her that had almost driven her crazy. When it finally registered that she was kissing someone she hardly knew, she jerked up from sleep, sweaty, with her heart racing, and pounding in her ears. A second later, her alarm clock rung, telling her that everything she just experienced had only been part of a dream. As she heard the first events in her house take place in the kitchen where her mother was sure to be cooking, she couldn't help but think to herself...

"_Wow…_"


End file.
